Episode 7876 (28th May 2012)
Plot Kylie is over the moon when David suggests that they buy No.11. Thrilled when Eileen agrees to show them around, the two love birds head off to the bank to enquire about a mortgage. Faye is excited at the prospect of a night at the cinema but is left disappointed when Anna agrees to work an extra shift and leaves Faye with Mary. When Tommy meets up with Rick Neelan he is left heavy-hearted when Rick informs him of other jobs he has lined up for him. Carla is up against it with her latest order and lays down the law with the factory girls. Sean reveals to Eileen that Lesley's funeral is today but is left stunned when Paul arrives at the factory. Karl persuades Sunita to spend the night with him in a hotel but Sunita is uneasy when Sophie arrives at the Corner Shop for her shift. A nervous Peter awaits the arrival of the CAFCASS officer comforted by Carla. Leanne is disgusted to see them looking so loved-up. Sophie encourages Dev to surprise Sunita with a romantic night out. A sad and emotional Paul tries to convince Eileen to go to the funeral with him but Eileen still hurt, declines his offer. Dev is disappointed when Sunita has made other plans for the night. Sophie tells Sunita that she saw her and Karl in the ginnel. After words of encouragement from Kirsty and Sean, Eileen rushes off to Lesley's funeral. Panicked Sunita tells Karl that their date is off because Sophie saw them. Tina is thrilled when Rita asks her to be her bridesmaid. Paul is delighted when Eileen arrives at Lesley's funeral but Eileen is left uncomfortable when Lesley's sister Yvonne makes it clear that she is not welcome. Peter and Carla's meeting with Rachel Godfrey - the CAFCASS officer - is going well until an angry Leanne barges in and reveals Carla's attempted bribe. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Rachel Godfrey - Nicola Sanderson *Yvonne Perry - Dorothy Atkinson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Crematorium - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen anxiously waits for Paul to get in touch as the day of Lesley's funeral arrives; and Sunita suspects Sophie has discovered the truth about her affair with Karl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,460,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes